My Three-Star Friend
by Rainbow-Anime-Aviva
Summary: <html><head></head>Aviva and Kid have been very close since they were little, but why is that? Aviva never had stuck with a friend for too long. Her and Kid were more than friends, but they'd never fall in love. Besides, Aviva has had her eyes set out on someone. Yet Aviva loves him, she feels like the more she falls in love, the more she is breaking away from Kid. *Rated M for some parts, usually T*</html>
1. Aviva

**Aviva's POV**

"Oh my gosh Dr. Stein, that was an awesome class!" I say with my hands behind my head. "You really think so? My other students think otherwise." He says. "It was awesome! I don't know how other kids don't like it; I mean how do you not like to discect stuff?"

As you can see, I'm a bit weird.

Dr. Stein chuckles, "Well I bet you can't wait until tomorrow's lesson. It's a mouse tomorrow." He says. "Yes!" I pump my fist in the air.

I am the only three-star meister that agrees to take a class with Dr. Stein; the others are too scared or whatever. "See you tomorrow Dr. Stein!" I wave goodbye as I walk to Lord Death.

I knock on his door, and after a few seconds it opens. I walk into the hall and finally walk in to greet him.

"Ahh, hello meister Aviva! How are you today?" Lord Death asks me. I see Kid out of the corner of my eye and before he can grab me I turn and grab his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWW!" Kid yells, then I let go. "Not now, nor ever, Kid." I say, then turn back to Lord Death. "Doing good as always, uncle."

Oh yeah,

Did I forget to leave that out?

Lord Death is my uncle.

"Good, good." Uncle says.

I spend most of my days with my uncle. My father is a complete psycho who killed my mother, and tried to kill me. I was dropped off to my uncle when I was seven. I was really shy to Kid at first, because he didn't seem like he even cared about me. But once he heard what happened it was like Kid turned into a totally different person.

"Lord Death!" I hear one of Kid's friends yell, Maka I think?

"Yes meister Maka?" Uncle turns to her. "I would've got a teacher but there's none around. BlackStar and Soul are having a fight again." Maka says out of breath. Uncle sighs, "Alright please take me to them." He says. Then they leave the room.

Only leaving Kid and I in the same room together. I turn back to Kid who is smirking. I know what he's thinking, so I smirk back.


	2. Kid and Aviva's Agrement

"So, how about we make this one interesting?" I ask. "What are the rules?" Kid asks. "Well, no weapons. My partner is still in class so…" I trail off. " So no weapons, and we make up our own rule if the other loses." I say. Kid smirks, "This will be interesting." He says.

"Alright, so if I win, you have to be asymmetrical for the whole next week." I say, not meaning only his hair. But also at that moment Kid looks at me seriously, I could tell what he was saying. _Now I am not going to lose_. But I know I will beat him. I've trained for this.

"If I win, which I will, since were going to have that party for BlackStar tonight, we have agreed to do truth or dare. You will have to do any truth or dare _anyone_ gives you. If you chicken out you have to go skinny dip into the pool." He has a huge grin on his face. "Okay, then no one can dare me to go skinny dipping into the pool then. Unless I don't complete a truth or dare." I say, "But I don't need to worry because I'm going to win." I say. "Well, I agree with the no daring to go skinny dipping thing. But if you think you're going to win, you're strongly mistaken." Kid says. "Lets go." I say, then we are off.

I run at Kid. Then in a split second, I put my foot out, ready to kick Kid right in the chest.

But then the unexpected happens; Kid grabs my foot and stops me mid air. "Good try Avi, but I also take lessons from Stein." Kid looks at me. "I know all the moves." He launches his foot out and hits my chest square on. "But I also learned from my father. You didn't, so I know more moves. Plus I can block all yours." He says. "You're done." He says as I hit the wall. I grunt and get up. Since we are both Shiganami, we cant die. Only the punishment afterwards. But I don't plan to lose.

I get up and look at Kid, I smile then I frown. Trying to trick him. He looks at me, "What?" He asks. I point to him. "Your asymmetrical." I say. He looks down at his clothes then I run in to punch him. But at the last second, Kid looks at me and grabs my fist. "I can tell in a second if I'm symmetrical or asymmetrical." He says. Then in about one second he brings his fist back and punches me in the stomach.

_Shit…_ I thought as I got launched into the air. I'm done for. _The power of his punch was too much._

I land on the ground with a thud. I groan but I don't get up, because I can't. Kid walks over to my side. "See you tonight at the party." He smiles and walks off. He didn't realize he put all of his strength into that punch. I should be okay, but it hurt, badly.

A few minutes later, I was still on the ground. But I heard someone's footsteps. "Wha?- Aviva?" I hear uncle. I smile and laugh, which turns into coughing and blood coming out of my mouth. "Aviva you need to stop making these bets with Kiddo-kun." He says, kneeling down next to me. "I'll be fine." I say. He sighs and says, "What's he making you do this time?" Uncle asks. "Tonight at BlackStar's party we're playing truth or dare and I have to answer or do everything that anyone tells to to answer or do." I say. "What happens if you don't?" Uncle asks. "I have to, no acceptions." I say not wanting him to know I would have to skinny dip.

"Alright, but if it gets too out of hand then tell me. I won't let my little niece get hurt." He says.

_Little too late on that one, Uncle._

**_(Sorry so short!)_**


	3. Truth or Dare?

I sigh, I wasn't ready for tonight. I was so upset that I lost. Plus, I don't think anyone remembered what today was, today is the day my mom died. I think uncle doesn't want to remember the day, it was the day his sister died. But my mom was also like Kid's mom after she died. I mean my mom could never replace her but she wanted to try and make Kid's life as normal as possible. But she ended up dying from my father. So uncle lost a sister, Kid technically lost two mothers, and I lost both parents. I think of uncle as my father, even though he isn't my father he still acts like a better one than my other one.

And Kid... I like to have Kid in different categories. He would be in brother, cousin, and best friend. Yes he is my cousin. But it felt as if we were strangers at first who weren't related. But now were like those three in one group.

I felt upset that she didn't know any of Kids friends. I had been around Kid long enough I thought she would know everyone. Well I had met Liz and Patty. I mean they were his partners. I had actually had a lot of fun with them.

I sighed and grabbed my bag for this sleepover party, that I was not looking forward to.

I arrived at the house. "YAHOO!" I heard as the door opened. "Oh my, BLACKSTAR SHUT UP!" The guy at the door yelled, but I already knew who it was. His name was Soul. "Hey" Soul said. "Hi, I'm here for BlackStar's party. I was invited by Kid." I say. He looks at me then his eyes open wide an she smiles. "Avida! That's your name! Right?" Soul asked. I smiled laughed a little bit, "Oh no I got it wrong." I watched as he blushed, then I stopped laughing.

"Aviva." I say, "It's nice to finally meet you Soul." I say. "You know me?" He asks. "Yes. I hang around Un-Lord Deaths, Death Room a lot with Kid." I say. Almost slipping up about him being my uncle. "What? Not many people stay with Lord Death and Kid for a long time, since they're related they always stick together." Soul says. "Did Kid never tell you?" I ask. "Tell me what?" At this point, for some reason I didn't care. I didn't care if Soul knew all my secrets or none.

"I'm Lord Death's niece." I smile. "He's my uncle. So Kid's my cousin." I say. He was shocked. Then it was very clear he didn't know. "B-But why are you with Lord Death all the time. Don't your parents want to see you?" He asks. Then, I did care about my secrets. "I'd rather not talk about it." I say. "Oh, okay, here come on in." Soul moves out of the way.

I walk in and see BlackStar on a table getting ready to do a backflip. "Watch the amazing BlackStar as he amazes you with his awesomeness." Then, he does a backflip and lands on his head. "Oww." I say.

"Ahh, so you didn't chicken out on this." I hear Kid. I snicker at him. "I'm not aloud to back out of an agreement." I say. "True, true." He says.

"So, let's get this party started!" I yell.

"How about we move on to truth or dare now guys?" Patty asks. "Yeah, since we agreed to do it." Maka says. "Alright, in a circle!" Liz yells. We all formed on a circle on the ground except for Kid, who say on a chair because he didn't want to make himself asymmetrical by sitting on the ground.

"Alright. I wanna go first! Since it's my party!" BlackStar yells. We all agree to let him go. This should be interesting since BlackStar was flat out drunk. "Hmmm..." He looks around. "Tsubaki!" He yells, even though she was next to him. "Truth or dare?" He asks. She knew it would be the same thing if it was either. He would have a dare, and if she picked truth he would put it in the form of a question.

"Dare" Tsubaki says. "I dare you to kiss me!" He yells. Tsubaki looks shocked for a second. "WAIT!" BlackStar yells. "Before you answer, let's make the game more fun." He laughs. "If you do not complete the truth or dare, you have to take off a price of clothing." He says. I didn't say anything, but everyone else agrees. "I do have something to say about that though." Kid says. Oh no... "If Aviva doesn't complete her truth or dare. She has to skinny dip in the pool. She made a bet with me and she lost." Kid says. "Then she has to sit the rest of the game naked." Kid smiles at me. "I never agreed to sit naked!" I say. "But you never agreed to sit clothed either, did you now?" Kid says. I growl, "Whatever..." I say.

"Okay so Tsuba-" BlackStar was cut off by Tsubaki grabbing his shirt and kissing him on the lips.

Everyone accept me was drunk. I was scared to know what everyone's dares were now. Especially Kid, he came up with the weirdest stuff when he was drunk, which was rare.

"Aviva!" I hear BlackStar hiccup my name. "Yes?" I look at him. We've stopped saying truth or dare we just say which one we want. I knew somehow thought BlackStar would make truth a dare, so she said "Dare." I say.

"I dare you to have sex with Soul." What? What did he say? Was he being serious? He couldn't be, he couldn't be- but then I realized he was. I didn't know which was better. Standing in front of everyone naked then the rest of the game or just being naked but feeling pain with a drunk Soul.

I had made up my mind. "I'm going to have to skip this. I'll have to go to the pool..." I say. I get up along with everyone else. My face turns a deep red. I walk out to the board walk and to the edge of the pool. I take off my shirt then pants. Then my bra, and finally my underwear. I hear a wolf whistle behind me but I didn't even care. I wanted to get this over with. I was staring at the pool. Tears form in my eyes, then tears fall into the pools.

"Don't just stand there naked! Jump!" I hear Patty yell. I close my eyes, then jump in.

I stay underwater for a long amount of time. I wonder if Kid will even remember what's tomorrow, he doesn't even know what today was. I felt scared. I was with a bunch of drunk people. That's how my dad was...

I finally run out of air and surface, gasping for air. I look around and everyone is gone. So is my clothes. I couldn't take this anymore. I get out of the pool and see a used towel beside the pool. I grab it and wrap it around myself. Once I get myself dried off good enough I will call uncle through the mirror and go home. I cannot take it.

I was about to walk back in, but I felt a hand over my mouth, and one around me. My eyes go wide as I hear the voice in my ear.

"Hello Princess."


	4. My Scary Encounter

I couldn't move. I was scared and I thought he was dead. No, this couldn't be him. It couldn't. There was no way.

But, he turned me around and pushed me on the ground. I finally got to look at him. It was him. It was my father. He bent down and sat on me so I couldn't move. I tried to get away from his presence. But I was stuck there.

"HEL-" I was cut off by him slapping his hand on my mouth. "Shh now my little girl, papa's here with you." He let's out an evil laugh.

_***GETS KINDA SORTA RATED M HERE***_

"Now I'm going to to what I did to your mother." He says. I expected him to pull a knife or gun out of his pocket. But instead he unzips his pants...

NO NO NO NO NO NO! I try to get out of his grip. It's no use. I can't , I'm going to get raped here.

He moves my towel so it's no longer on me. He can see the scar on my stomach. "Aww, you have it to remember me." He says. I don't want to know when he is going to do it. I close my eyes and wait for it to come. I just can't believe he had done it to my-

"AHHH!" I feel pain all over my body. My scream was way louder than anything that's come out of my mouth before, even with his hand over my mouth.

_OW! OW! OW! OWW!_ I repeat in my mind. Tears spring to my eyes as the pain fills through my body. Tears stream down my face as I hear menacing laughs.

***M PART IS DONE I THINK***

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" I hear then, he's gone from in front of me. I quickly wrap myself back up in the towel. I look up and see Stein and Spirit? How did they know?

Tears still running down my face. Spirit turns back into his human form. Spirit walks over to my father and Stein walks to me.

"Aviva, it's stupid question, but are you alright?" He asks. "Besides the fact he raped me and it's on the same day my mother died. I think I'm fine." I say. He takes off his lab coat and let's me wear it instead of the small towel I had on. "Thank you." I say.

"Let's get to a mirror, report this to Lord Death." Stein says. Spirit had picked up my father an put him over his shoulder. "Good job, Senpai." Stein says to Spirit. Because they didn't kill him, they didn't want to so my uncle could see him. We walk inside to see everyone passed out. That explains a lot. But I couldn't find my clothes so I was stuck with the lab coat.

We found a mirror and called uncle. Of course you couldn't see Spirit, my father, or I. He would flip out.

The mirror rang twice, then he picked up, tired. "Dr. Stein what are you doing calling me, and where are you?" Uncle asks. "I'm calling for your niece. I'm at BlackStar's house." Stein says. "Why can't she talk to me?" Uncle asks. "She's unable to talk from shock." Stein was just saying that, but he was right. "WHY'S SHE IN SHOCK?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yells, now fully awake. "I will be at the Death Room in a couple of minutes and I will explain it there-" Stein look at us. "With Spirit, your niece, and someone you haven't seen in a while." Stein says.

"Okay, but can I see Aviva?" He asked. Stein looks over at me, I nod and walk over. "Wha-Why is she in your coat?" Uncle asks. "I'll explain when I get there." Stein says. Uncle stands for a minute before talking again.

"Hey Aviva, you okay?" Uncle asks. The tears continue to pour down my face. I can't stop crying. "Well. We'll be there."

We arrive a while later at the Death Room. We all knock and it opens by itself. We all walk in and when I see uncle I run at him like I was five again. "Uncle Death!" I jump into his arms. He embraces me in a hug, but finally let's me go. "So what happened to you? Why don't you have any clothes on besides the coat?" He asks. He looks at me then Stein.

"Death, take a good look at this face, then you should know." Stein says and Spirit turns around to show him the face of my father. Uncle puts all the pieces together really fast. Then his nice facial expression turns to look like he's going to kill. "He tried to do that to you?" Uncle asks. "No" I said, "He's already done it to me.. And before he did it to my mom; he told me he was "Now I'm going to do to you what I did to your mother."" I feel my tears spill down more and more. I couldn't even look at my uncle. I was staring at my hands the whole time.

"Wait, if you could call me then why didn't you get your clothes back?" Uncle asked. I didn't know what to say, so I came out with the truth.

"I didn't tell you the full bet. The full bet was if I didn't complete a truth or dare I had to go jump into the pool naked. I didn't complete a dare so I had to jump in. When I surfaced they had taken all of my clothes. I got out and found a towel to wrap myself in. I was going to go and call you but then he showed up..." I sniff. "I thought I was going to die." I say

"Where is Kid now?" Uncle asks. "He is passed out with everyone else at BlackStars's party." I say. "He drank too much, I'm sorry I didn't look after him and watch what he drank." I say. I hear a thump and thran around and saw Spirit threw my dad on the ground. "He was getting heavy." He says.

"Aviva, you're not responsible for Kid's actions." Uncle says, looking back at me. "Kid made his own c-" I cut him off, "Uncle?" I ask. "Yes Aviva?" He asks. "Can I please get some clothes. This is weird, I'm in a room with all guys." I say. "Oh, yes." He says. He also knows I wanted to get out if that room.

I walk to the infirmary. I walk over to the cabinets, I open them and find a fresh set of clothes. I take off the coat and quickly put on the clothes. I walk back out and realized that I forgot Stein's coat in the infirmary I don't go back, I was so close to the Death Room.

I walk in and I sit down on the ground once I reach them all. "Dr. Stein, your coat's in the infirmary." I say before I end up laying down and falling asleep.


	5. Kid's Reaction

**Kid's POV**

I wake up, I was expecting to be on a rug or table maybe, but I felt my bed. Why was I on my bed? Hadn't I been at BlackStar's party with Aviva? Where was Aviva?

I push myself off of my bed. I rub my eyes and look around my room. Right at the end of my bed was Aviva. She was curled up in a ball, sleeping. "Why did you take me home?" I mumble even though she couldn't hear me. I grabbed her and rolled her over to face me. I jerk my hand back once I see her face has tear stains. Why had she been crying? She hasn't cried since her mom died. Wait…. Crap, yesterday was the day her mom had died. Of course, she was upset about that.

"Aviva, c'mon wake up." I shake her. She groans then slowly opens her eyes. Once she realizes who she's with, her eyes go wide. "Kid!" She yells and hugs me. I was taken aback when I hear her sobbing. Maybe it wasn't her mom. She would get on herself the next day about how she shouldn't be thinking about her mom.

"Aviva why are you crying?" I ask her, "You never cry." I still embrace her in a hug, even though I don't know what's going on. "Kid, please don't ever get drunk again." She says, then it hits me. I must've done something last night to make her feel this way. "Wh-What did I do?" I ask. She was about to reply when I heard my father.

"You didn't really do anything Kid, it was just that you weren't sober enough to realize the rights from wrongs." My father was in the doorway. "What happened then?" I ask. Then Aviva gets up and walks out. "I'm going over to see Fawn!" Aviva yells, then I knew father had told her to leave ahead of time. Fawn was her partner. I hadn't seen her in forever either. Kinda missed her. "Kid, I want you to be very prepared for what I'm going to say." Father says. "Now you're scaring me." I say. "You can't be as scared as Aviva was."

**Aviva's POV**

I finally reach Fawn's house. It was about time she knew about what happened. I would rather tell her than Kid though, mine and Fawn's soul wavelength was always in sync together. She sometimes could feel what I was feeling. She could handle it better than Kid will. I don't even want to be near him when he's told. I don't know what his emotions would be.

I knock on her door, and within a few seconds, her door is open and she's standing there. "Aviva! How's it been I haven't-" She gets cut off by seeing my tears. "What happened!" She yelled, pulling me inside. "Fawn, I have to tell you something." I say. We both sit down. She knew everything about me. She knew how dangerous my father was.

"Fawn, please don't freak out. But last night, I got raped by my father."

**Kid's POV**

Now, tears were coming to my eyes, I cannot believe that happened to her. It couldn't have. Her father was dead. I saw him die. There was no way he was alive. But, then I put everything together and realized it was true. She told me not to be drunk ever again. But she wanted me never to be drunk because she wanted me to make an acception and him to be sober, so she wouldn't even be close to being raped. She was going to Fawn's. Fawn wasn't just her partner, she was her best friend. There soul wavelengths were incredible. There was no doubt they were meant to be friends and partners.

So thats why she went to tell Fawn, because she knows she'll understand and not create a scene and destroy everything is Aviva asked her not to. They worked together and anything the other asked, they would do… most of the time.

Me on the other hand, I'm flipping out. I'm looking down with the most angriest look on my face. If Aviva was here right now I would hug her and promise that he will die for sure. I could not believe what happened, but now I wanted to see Aviva. Make sure she was alright. But she'd surely never be alright ever again.

"Wait, who found her?" I ask. "Dr. Stein and Spirit." Father says. "They were talking, on a walk around to make sure nothing was going on too abnormal. They heard Aviva scream and they ran. Besides Dr. Stein could sense the souls around him."

"Wh-When's Aviva coming back?" I ask, now I just want to see her and hug her forever. "Depends on when Fawn calms down. She went to tell her."

I lay back, take my pillow and put it over my face. "I'm so horrible, just let me die." I mumble through the pillow.

**Aviva's POV**

_Crash_

"You all good now?" I ask Fawn, who had thrown a glass cup. She nods her head, breathing heavily from yelling. "WHERE IS HE?!" She yells, "I'LL RIP HIM IN HALF!" Obviously she wasn't "all good", she was angry.

"Fawn, I need to get back to the house. But my uncle just told Kid. So I'm scared to go back. I don't know what he'll feel towards me now." I say. "Well I'll make sure he's right there." She says, back to normal.

We start walking back to the house. I wasn't ready to see if Kid was throwing stuff around, punching walls, or maybe just flat out crying. If I had to take a guess I would walk into, I think he'd be throwing stuff.

But, I eventually have to face him. I'm at the door, I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I open the door.

"LET ME GOOO!"

What? I was not expecting to hear that.

"LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO SEE HER!" My gosh...

I walk to Kid's room, where he last was. Then I see uncle restraining a crying Kid (hehe). Not what I expected to see. Kid was trying so hard to get out of his grip, and uncle finally let him go. Kid ran over to me and hugged me. "Please forgive me I am so sorry I wasn't there to make sure you didn't get hurt, no please just leave me by the tras-"

"Kid..." I whisper and he stops talking. A single tear goes down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away knowing I'm now asymmetrical. "Please do not worry. You were trying to have fun, but on the same day you wanted to have fun that happened." I say. "Please..." I wrap him in a big hug. Now I don't care if I'm asymmetrical or not because I can't help but cry.


	6. Yes or No?

**Aviva's POV**

I wake up the next morning to find myself sore from the fight yesterday. It turned out different than expected.

**~(•.•)~ (Flashies) ~(•.•)~**

"Alright you're both ready, right?" Stein asks. "Hai!(_Yes!_)" Fawn and I yell and Kid, Liz, and Patty nod.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1... Go" I hold my arm out as Fawn transforms into my weapon, a pitchfork. "Liz, Patty!" Kid yells. "Hai!" The say then then into guns. Kid aims at me and starts shooting. I don't even have to use Fawn to block. I just jump around to dodge them. Then once it seems his turns over I try and go and hit him with Fawn. But he jumps around like I do. He hits me with one of his guns and I get launched back a little, but I'm still standing. "Well, I think we should get this over with quick and easy." Kid says. "Liz, Patty." He says, then his weapons turn into guns on his arm.

"1.8%" is all I could hear from Liz. Then after a few second I hear a countdown. "5...4...3...2...1" Liz says. "Ready to fire." Patty says. Kid gets up from kneeling then points his guns at me. "Death Cannon."

I smirk.

"How cute." I mutter.

At the moment Fawn and I knew what to do once he fired, his cannons lit up, then I yelled, "Steel Shield!" And it seemed like the blast didn't even come.

Fawn turns back into my weapon. Them when the smoke clears up, I'm still standing.

"Not possible." Kid says. I laugh and a huge grin appears on my face. "My turn." I say. "Soul Empathy!" I yell as mine and Fawn's souls connect and she turns into the best weapon any meister could have.

"Octagon of Death!(An octagon of pitchforks)" It may not seem like much. But this does a hella lot of damage to someone. I start spinning Fawn above me like she was the blade of a helicopter. "Boomerang!" I yell as I throw Fawn, she hits Kid right in the stomach and then she comes back to me, like a boomerang. "A-Ahh.." Kid gasps as he falls to the grounds. I'm still worried about how hard I hit him with my attack. Even though he's Shiganami, well I am too. If I got hit by that I would be down for a while too.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty yell as they go back to human form. "He'll be alright." Stein says. "Just give him a little." He says, then looks at me. "Good job." He says, I nod saying thank you as Fawn turns back into a human.

**~(•.•)~(Flashies are done)~(•.•)~**

I groan as I get out of my bed and walk down to Kid's room, I see Spirit in the kitchen but since I'm tired I don't think much of it. "Heya... Spirrrrit." I yawn. I then knock on Kid's door, he doesn't say anything so I walk in. And there he lay sprawled out on his bed. "Oh geez Kid." I say. I look around him room and everything was a mess. I couldn't believe it for someone that has to have everything symmetrical, his room is trashed. "Kid your rooms asymmetrical!" I say, he jumps up and looks around. "AHH!" He screams. I sigh and walk out.

Now since I was awake, I forgot about Spirit being there. "Umm, Aviva?" I grab a nearby pencil and throw it. "Oh Spirit!" I look and see the pencil landed right next to his head. "Sorry!" He had to scaredest look on his face. So I had to laugh just a little at least. I walk over to Spirit and ask, "So what brings you here today trespasser?" I smirk. "Oh I'm not trespassing, I have permission from Death." He says. "Oh fine whatever. So whatcha want?" I ask taking a seat.

"So I ask you to let me finish before you react okay?" He asks. "Okay?" I say. He sighs and starts.

"So, I've talked to Death about this and everything. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. But, I want to adopt you." He says, he wanted to finish so I wait, trying not to explode with questions. "Death and I were talking and he said it was okay with him since he isn't going to be around all the time. He said that I could adopt you if it was okay with you, and that I would tell you that you can come back and visit any time. Well it technically still is your home, because it's where you grew up." Spirit sighs. "But ever since you met me you've wanted me to be your dad." He laughs. "You were so silly." He looks at me and I know he's done.

My face turns red because I know how stupid I was back then. Plus how scared I was, I shouldn't have been scared when I came face-to-face with my dad. Even though I was without Fawn I still should've been strong.

But _he_ scares me.

He's who gives me fear.

Maybe it would be better just to try and move on. Just try to start a new with Spirit, just pretend he's my father, and replace all the bad memories with good ones.

But what if I get too upset and Spirit will take the place of my father in my mind, then I'll be scared of Spirit. And I don't want to do that, I've known Spirit for a long time and he means to much for my mind to do that to me.

"I-I don't know." I say. My face burries into my knees, that I brought up to my chest. "Can you give me until the end of the school day?" I feel a tear fall onto my knee. I'm fighting with myself. "Please?" I ask, not looking up. "Sure, yeah. Take all the time you need." He says. "I'm gonna make head down to the DWMA. I'll leave you to think." He says. I hear him get up and leave.

Not too long after I feel a hand on my back. I look up at Kid. "Kid.." I cry. "I don't know what to do." I grab onto him and pull him in for a hug. "I've known Spirit for such a long time and I think he's nice. I-It's just..." I trail off.

"Your mind, you're afraid of it." He says. "I know what you're thinking, you're scared of your mind. You think it's going to play tricks on you." He says. "If you really wanted to live around Spirit, I'd overcome the fear first." He says. "But I'm fine with any decision you make. As long as we see each other." He says, we stay connected in a hug until we realize we will need to get to school.

School seemed to go by in a flash. It scared me too-

_No, stop it_

I can't be scared. I think I've made my mind up. But I'm scared to say it-

_Stop!_

My gosh I'm fighting with myself so much today. I really need to go see Stein about this. It's bothering me so much now.

I slowly walk down to the doors of the Death Room. I see Maka along the way, she waves to me but I give her a look back. She knows what the look says, but doesn't know what it means.

I knock eight times because I know Kid's in there. He was awaiting my response too. The doors open but I don't move.

I take a deep breath then walk in. I hear the doors slam behind me as I close my eyes and sigh.

_Here we go._

I walk down the hall and count everyone up,

_Uncle, Kid, Spirit, Fawn_

I smile, perfect, everyone's here. Now to just get everyone into place. Then I hope Spirit will agree.

"Ahh.. Hello Aviva, have you made your decision?" Uncle asks. I nod. "But, I need to do something." I say. I walk forward and grab Fawns hand. She looks at me and I give her a grin, she returns with another grin.

I take Fawn to a place just a few steps away from where she was standing. I grab Kid's hands and take him over to where Fawn is. Then I do the same with uncle. Then I take Spirit who seems very confused and put him up by the mirror.

I look down and sigh. Then look back at Fawn, "Fawn." I say, she nods and does what she's supposed to do. She creates a shield around Kid and uncle. "W-What?!" I hear Kid yell. I know they won't do anything because it's Fawn, they don't want to hurt Fawn. And they won't.

"What was that for?" Spirit points, getting scared. "Spirit..." I mumble. "I know this may be weird. But to trust you, I need to do something." I say. I hold out my hand. He grabs it. I feel his soul wavelength, "Okay, please turn into a weapon."

"AVIVA ARE YOU CRAZY HIS SOUL WAVELENGTH IS NO WHERE NEAR YOURS!" I hear Kid. "Kid just let her do what she has to do." Fawn says. "Fawn how are you with her on this! She can lose part of her soul if she's not careful enough! Father aren't you going to do something?... Father?"

"Aviva are you sure?" Spirit asks. "I'm sure." I say. "Please turn into a weapon." I say. Then I feel him turn into a weapon. I grab onto him with both hands, my hands sting at first, but then I relax.

"Hey! You matched my wavelength!" Spirit laughs. I put him on my shoulder and start walking. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asks. "Please stay in weapon form." I say. He sort of listens when he pops out of his weapon self and looks around. "Aviva don't tell me you're..." He says. "Please trust me.. This way I can trust you." He knows what I'm doing.

I open the door, revealing my father on the ground. "Oh well if it isn't little Avi and Spirit. He chuckles. I look at Spirit and he goes back into his weapon form. I release him from his chains. "Ahh... Thanks sweets," he rubs his wrists. "Now I can beat this girl and cross." He smiles. "Spirit." I say, since I've matched his wavelength he knows what to do. "Alright," he turns into his scythe form.

"Ha, I can still beat you." He makes his arms turn into knifes. Yeah, I may've forgot to mention he is a weapon. "Here we go" I say

Well, to summarize most of the fight, it was one person would hit and the other would block. It got pretty boring after a while.

"That's it!" My dad turns his arms into swords. "AHH!" He runs at me, I use Spirit to block, but I can say my fathers hits are very powerful. "Spirit!" I yell. I could tell he was getting hurt. "Don't worry about me just keep fighting!" He yells.

I scream and kick my father in the chest which sends him back a little. He has to take a break to catch his breath. Perfect timing.

I run at the door I open it and throw Spirit out. "Thank you." I say to him before I throw him. "Wait, Aviva!" I know what he's doing, yet other people do too. I smirk at my father.

"I'm not scared anymore." I chuckle,

"I'm not even afraid to die."

**Spirit's POV**

I transform mid air, I land on my feet and one hand, my other hand on my chest to catch my breath as I hear a slam of the door. I look up and start running at the door. But Fawn beats me to it.

"Sorry." She says as she transforms into a shield protecting the door. She makes the shield glare so I can see her. "Fawn what are you doing?!" I yell. "I don't want you to get hurt." She says. "Hurt what do you-?"

Then there was screaming. Aviva's high pitch scream. My eyes go wide as Fawn looks like she's bracing herself, which she is. But what for?

Then, I know. I think the whole Academy knows now. A huge explosion happens behind Fawn's shield. Fawn mumbles something and then looks back up to us, she has blood coming off of her forehead.

"P-Papa?" My head snaps to see Maka at the entrance. "Maka! When did you get here?" I ask. Looking between her and the door. Fawn still hasn't put down her shield.

While turning back to Maka I see Kid's expression. He was about to rage, or cry. One of the other. Death just had no expression.

We all hear footsteps as Stein enters the room. "Alright Fawn take the shield down." Stein says. Walking towards the door. Fawn follows his order and turns back into human. The door was complete ashes.

Stein stops beside me. "Come out here you little insane-o" Stein says. I look at him then back at the door. A shadow forming in the smoke.

"Well that used a lot more power than I thought it would!"

Oh don't ever scare me like that again.

"Avi!" Kid runs and hugs her.

"Not afraid of dying, nice." Stein says. "What?" I ask. "She was overcoming a fear, fear of dying. Even though that was just one." Stein says.

Aviva laughs, she closes her eyes, and I hadn't noticed her eyes had changed until they went back to the yellow color they have been.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Yes."


	7. First Time At Maka's

**Aviva's POV**

It was the next day, Spirit had finally understood why I did what I did yesterday. I used Spirit to help overcome my fear, so I won't be afraid of him. Then he knew why I would be afraid of him. He shuddered at it.

"Alright so I've already explained to Maka about everything, and it seems Maka wants you to live with her and Soul! So Maka and Soul have made arrangements for you there." Spirit says. "Okay.." I say. I was on Spirits back, I was pretty tired.

"Were here, you ready?" Spirit asks me after a few minutes. "Yeah," I jump off his back. I yawn and Spirit knocks on the door. A few seconds later Soul answers the door, he looks excited, then it fades away when he sees us. "Dang it I swear I'm not paying for that pizza now!" Soul walks away angrily. "Soul!" Maka yells. She runs over to the door. "Sorry, come on in." She says, and I could still tell that Maka wasn't a big fan of her dad still.

"Okay, so I've made your room, it's right next to Soul's room. Soul will you show her?" Maka asks. "But my pizza..." He complains. "Don't worry we'll tell you if it's here." Maka says. I walk towards Soul. He sighs and takes me to my room. "Alright Maka said I had to do this." He groans and pulls out a paper.

"Rule #1: Don't eat everything out of the fridge in one day.

Rule #2: No parties unless you ask, (Soul adds on,) because I wanna know about this party. You gotta have a cool guy at the party.

Rule #3: If you ever feel like you need to say something you can tell me or Soul (adds on) blah blah blah... who cares?"

He was talking in a voice mocking Maka the whole time except when he talked for himself. Maka had appeared behind Soul and hit him on the head. "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled as she hit him.

I looked behind Maka and saw Spirit looking proud. He really was against Maka dating wasn't he? Or even hanging around guys?

_Ding - Dong_

"MY PIZZA!" Soul jumps up and runs for the door.

**Soul's POV**

My pizza, I wanted my pizza...

I open the door and try to grab the pizza, but the guy with the pizza pulls it away from me. "Money first dude." He flips his hair out of my eyes. "What?! I've been waiting for over an hour for this and you guys told me 20 minutes.." I hiss. I hear a laugh behind me. I turn around and see Aviva smiling. "I got this." She whispers to me. She walks out and closes the door.

About a minute or two later she walks back in. "Here's your pizza!" She smiles and hands it to me. "How exactly did you get this?" I ask and whoever was behind me wondered this too because I heard a "Huh?"

"My ways." She says. Then the guy appears on her shoulder and smiles and whispers something to her. "I SAID NO!" Then she looks like a Japanese cat and puts her hand up, punching the guy in the face. He cries and runs away. She looks at him as he runs away.

"Oh well free pizza." I say. Aviva laughs and walks back in.

**Aviva's POV**

As I went through the day I felt as if I needed to tell Maka the real reason Spirit adopted me. I mean, is Maka is now going to be my "sister" then I can tell her, can't I?

I walk towards Maka who was in her room, she was reading a book. "Um, Maka?" I give a light knock on the doorframe. "Yeah?" She looks up from her book. "I came to talk to you about something." I say. She finds her place and then closes her book. "Sure! What's up?" She asks.

"OH I WANNA MAKA CHOP SOMETHING SO BAD!" Mak yells. We hear a small scream from somewhere and then we recognize it was Soul when we hear, "PLEASE NOT ME!" I chuckle and Maka still looks mad.

"For once in my life I'm happy with my dad." she says. "But I still feel like you'd be happier with Lord Death." Then, her face goes from her angry face to confused. "Wait... Does this mean I'm related to Lord Death and Kid?" She asks. I think about it, then smile. "I guess so! Well, I hope you get comfortable with uncle!" I laugh. "Just kidding, you can still call him Lord Death." I smile.

We hear a knock then Maka says, "Open." Then the door opens and I see Kid. "Kid!" I get up and hug him. "Hey Aviva, hey Maka." He looks over my shoulder to say it to Maka. "Kid." She says. "Just wanted to check everything out and making sure you would keep your room symmetrical." He says releasing from the hug. I smile, "You know I'll keep it symmetrical, I'm jumst like you when it comes to that." I say. "Well then don't go into Souls room." Maka says.

"So what were you girls in here for?" Kid asks leaning against the wall. "I was talking to her about the full reason I'm here," I say, Kid gives a slight nod.

"Oh by the way I wanted to thank you for coming down to see me." I say, smiling. "Anything for my cousin." He puts his arm around me, giving a light smirk.


End file.
